Расскажи, чего ты хочешь
by Chesh-cat-rus
Summary: Переведено в 2012 году. С тех пор не бетилось. А жаль.


**Название:** Tell Me What You Want  
 **Фандом:** Glee (Хор)  
 **Автор:** Boys Should Kiss Boys More  
 **Переводчик:** Chesh_cat_rus  
 **Разрешение на перевод:** есть  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:** Tell Me What You Want  
 **Пейринг:** Себастьян/Блейн (Себлейн)  
 **Рейтинг:** M (NC-17)  
 **Дисклеймер:** Стандартный  
 **Жанр:** юмор, романс  
 **Предупреждение:** секс по телефону  
 **От автора/Саммари:** Блейн и Себастьян занимаются сексом по телефону, всё вот так просто. Написано для savekenny!

 _ **Tell Me What You Want**_

«Привет».  
«И тебе привет».  
«Ну разве ты не очаровательный?»  
«Приходится, чтобы соответствовать излучаемой тобой сексуальности».  
Блейн засмеялся, но его нервы сдавали, так что получилось неестественно. «Ну да».  
«Детка», вздохнул Себастьян, «мы можем этого не делать, если ты не хочешь».  
Блейн состроил обиженную мордашку, даже если его парень не мог этого увидеть. «Я _хочу_!»  
«Не очень-то уверенно звучишь».  
Блейн поерзал, цепляясь рукой за простыни, борясь со своей нерешительностью. «Я _правда_ хочу… Я… Я просто нервничаю».  
«Ты и Курт...?»  
«Нет», ответил Блейн быстро; несмотря на то, что их сексуальная жизнь била ключом, это никогда не выходило за пределы одной из их спален, всегда вместе, с физическим контактом и, как говорил Курт, "без шалостей". «Никогда».  
«А ты уверен, что хочешь? Потому что мы можем прекратить», заверил Себастьян, растапливая сердце Блейна.  
«Я, _правда_ , хочу. Я просто… тебе только нужно подбодрить меня. Повести за собой».  
Теперь была очередь Себастьяна звучать неуверенно, но в то же время покорно. «Ладно». Блейн вслушивался в тихий шорох с другого конца линии и чуть не пропустил тихий стон Себастьяна – тот наверняка провел рукой по своему члену. «Так что на тебе надето?» Голос Себастьяна снова стал учтивым и очаровывающим, отчего Блейн почувствовал легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев.  
«А… я должен сказать, что ничего?»  
Себастьян рассмеялся, хотя в голосе чувствовалось легкое недовольство. «Будет скучно, если ты будешь врать, детка».  
Блейн кивнул, хотя этот кивок никто не мог увидеть. «Хорошо. Ну, на мне сейчас те спортивные штаны, которые ты купил мне. И… и!..» Он колебался секунду, а потом глубоко вздохнул и продолжил, «и твоя рубашка».  
Себастьян резко вздохнул. «Правда?»  
«Да». Короткая пауза, «и без боксеров».  
«Черт». Дыхание Себастьяна участилось лишь на долю секунды, но Блейну и этого было достаточно, чтобы уловить его ритм.  
«А что на тебе?» спросил Блейн, наконец-то чувствуя себя более уверенно.  
«Ничего».  
Теперь уже Блейн запинался и заикался, снова и снова, а член пульсировал в штанах. «О боже», смог выдохнуть он и положил руку на пах, просто сжимая себя через ткань. «К-как это все должно происходить?»  
Себастьян снова рассмеялся. «Ты слишком милый».  
«Я думал, что я супер-сексуальный». Ответил он, игриво и возмущенно одновременно.  
«И это тоже». Снова шорох, какое-то движение и стон. «Разве нет?» Блейн почти видел, как Себастьян ласкает себя лениво, дразняще медленно. «Давай я расскажу тебе обо всем, что я хочу с тобой сотворить, и мы с этого начнем».  
Глаза Блейна чуть расширились, во рту вдруг стало сухо. «Л-ладно».  
Казалось, ухмылку Себастьяна можно было услышать по телефону. «Мы в Далтоне», Блейн издал звук, в котором читалось замешательство, но Себастьян успокоил его, «мы в Далтоне, наедине, в комнате совета. Все уже ушли домой, а ты пришел пригласить меня на свидание, посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм».  
Блейн закусил губу, заглушая стон и борясь с желанием скользнуть ладонью в штаны; хватало и голоса Себастьяна, даже если его слова не имели сексуального подтекста – он мог бы даже пересказать чертов алфавит, и Блейн бы, скорее всего, кончил в трусы.  
«Детка, ты слушаешь?»  
«Да… да, конечно». Выдохнул Блейн, а концентрировать внимание на Себастьяне становилось все сложнее.  
«Хорошо», и вновь, почти осязаемая ухмылка. «Мы наедине друг с другом, и ты стараешься убедить меня пойти с тобой. Но я не хочу. Я не хочу смотреть фильм, который ты выбрал, и не горю желанием отвезти тебя этим вечером домой». Себастьян звучно облизнул губы. «Ты раздражаешься, собираешь уходить. Так что я хватаю тебя, притягиваю ближе к себе». Себастьян протянул "хм", будто обдумывая свои следующие слова. «Я целую тебя, но так, чтобы заставить тебя желать большего».  
Блейн не мог больше сдерживаться, потому что он, _правда_ , хотел.  
«Ты тогда прижимаешься ко мне, трогаешь меня везде, потому что ты хочешь большего. А каким бы парнем я был, если бы не дал тебе того, что ты хочешь?»  
«Дерьмовым», отрезал Блейн, подаваясь бедрами к руке, которая все еще лежала поверх штанов.  
Себастьян зашелся смехом, таким же обольстительным, как и сценарий. «Точно». Больше звуков движения, больше тихих стонов. «А так как я не могу быть таким дерьмовым бой-френдом, я _дам_ тебе то, что ты хочешь. Я хватаю тебя за бедра, и целую тебя так, как тебе нужно. Я покусываю твой язык, знаю, ты говоришь, что ты этот ненавидишь, но на самом деле ведь обожаешь». Блейн протестующе застонал, но Себастьян словно не заметил этого. «Я скольжу губами ниже и кусаю тебя за ухо, ставлю засос на твоем подбородке, который Курту, возможно, придется помочь тебе замаскировать».  
Блейн снова издал недовольный звук, но и он остался без внимания.  
«Удовлетворенный, я разворачиваю тебя и толкаю на спинку дивана».  
«По-погоди, а мы, мы на подушках?»  
Себастьян запнулся, озадаченный. «А разве это важно?»  
Блейн жалобно захныкал, «Хочу _увидеть_ », простонал он и толкнулся бедрами в ладонь.  
Себастьян снова хмыкнул, затем продолжил. «Ты на коленях, зарывшись лицом в подушки этого идиотского кожаного дивана. Я слышу, как ты, ты хочешь пожаловаться, потому что кто угодно может войти в любой момент, потому что я, какой я дурак, забыл закрыть дверь на ключ».  
Блейн знал, что, случись это в реальности, он бы был _рассержен_. Но он не смог бы отрицать особого волнения из-за того, что их могут застукать.  
«Блейн, оставайся со мной».  
«Я с тобой, боже мой, я с тобой».  
«Хорошо, малыш, очень хорошо». Нежно промурлыкал Себастьян. «Я снимаю с тебя трусы, достаточно, чтобы увидеть твою идеальную задницу. Круглую, мягкую, ты знаешь, что я люблю ее потрогать».  
«Я знаю… боже, ты постоянно ее лапаешь».  
«Как еще я могу выразить свою одержимость?»  
Блейн не знал, что на это ответить, так что сладкое соблазнение Себастьяна продолжалось.  
«Я наклоняюсь и целую тебя в спину, и здесь оставляя засос. Я опускаюсь на одно колено, развожу твои ягодицы и провожу губами между, лишь слегка облизывая».  
Блейн издал недовольный стон, отпихивая ногами простыни, когда он, _наконец_ , скользнул рукой в штаны. «Себ, не дразни».  
Себастьян усмехнулся. «Ладно», простонал он. «Но у нас нет на это времени», Блейн рассерженно застонал на эти слова, «прости, детка, правда, нет. Даже сейчас».  
«Тогда поторопись и переходи к той части, когда ты говоришь мне о том, как именно ты хочешь меня трахнуть!» прошипел Блейн, двигая бедрами и яростно толкаясь в свою руку.  
Себастьян застонал; его, определенно, не волновало то, что, скорее всего, его услышали все, кто был дома. «Блять, ты такой сексуальный».  
«Да?»  
«Да». Себастьян громко сглотнул. «Я хочу оттрахать тебя на том диване, и к черту всех, кто решится войти в комнату. Они могут и посмотреть, посмотреть, как ты обожаешь мой член».  
«Я… Я же не?..»  
«О, обожаешь, так страстно желаешь мой член, так отчаянно». Себастьян застонал, «ты же постоянно его хочешь, даже если и отрицаешь это».  
Блейн всхлипнул, вновь не в силах отрицать его слова. «Еще, хочу еще… хочу, чтобы ты был здесь».  
«Что, руки тебе не хватает?»  
«Нет, нет, я хочу, чтобы это был ты… твои губы», ахнул Блейн, сбиваясь рукой с темпа. «Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри».  
«Блять!..»  
«Ты должен прийти завтра… мои родители уезжают на медовый месяц».  
«Да, черт, хорошо», Блейн сосредоточенно слушал, как Себастьян дышал ему в ухо; все, чего ему не хватало, думал Блейн, так это горячего, опаляющего дыхания на своей шее. «Черт, Блейн, сейчас кончу… хочу тебя выебать, смотреть, как ты двигаешься на моем члене, кончить в тебя!..»  
Не то, чтобы они не делали этого раньше – не занимались сексом друг с другом – и Себастьян кончал в Блейна больше раз, чем любой из них мог сосчитать; но что-то в отчаянном тоне Себастьяна подтолкнуло Блейна за край, с громким криком, и с толчком бедрами, и со скрипом кровати.  
Себастьян кончил вслед за ним, шепча имя Блейна вновь и вновь, словно мантру. Потом, когда их дыхание пришло в норму, они тихо рассмеялись.  
«Это было классно», произнес Блейн через некоторое время.  
«Да», голос Себастьяна становился сонным. «Увидимся завтра?»  
«Ага». Подтвердил Блейн, слишком бодро, но он был совсем не против того, что его парень засыпает.  
«Говори со мной, пока я не усну», попросил Себастьян, и его голос звучал так, будто он уже дремлет. Тем не менее, Блейн исполнил просьбу, и в какой-то момент сам тоже провалился в сон, и ни один из них так и не повесил трубку.


End file.
